The present disclosure relates to playback of recorded data streams. Data streams include a sequence of transmitted electronic information. Transmitted information can include video, audio, graphics, text, and so forth. For example, a video camera or webcam can capture and transmit video images across a network. Such a video stream can also include capturing transmitting audio data. Additionally, there are several messaging applications for transmitting various types of data streams. For example electronic text chat clients transmit a stream of text data. There are also web conferencing applications for transmitting submitted notes in real time. Web conferencing applications and other applications can provide a shared drawing space between two or more participants. All of these streams of data can be recorded for subsequent playback.